


the beginning

by teatimewithbees



Series: the prequels but it doesn't end in genocide [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Mutual Pining, Shmi Skywalker Lives, all my homies hate palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Anakin has had a crush on Padmé since he first saw her. Over the years, the feeling had started to fade until he discovered that there was someone else his heart had decided to hold onto.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: the prequels but it doesn't end in genocide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened after I had a moment of "But what if Anakin was gay?" in the middle of the night and decided that everything would be fine if he just dated a cis man and everyone had a bit more braincells. But I guess he's bi in this one.
> 
> This will be a three part series with the first fic being Attack of the Clones, the second one scenes from Clone Wars and the third one Siege of Mandalore/Revenge of the Sith.
> 
> Also, I made the OC Padmé's age, so there are about 5 years between them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells Irias of his dreams. Irias offers to look for Shmi.

Anakin had been in love with Padmé ever since he first saw her. She looked like in angel, even just standing in the middle of the shop. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his then only nine years of life. Even now, after he had embarrassed himself in front of her, she still took his breath away, though by now his feeling had left.

It was unexpected. The thought of seeing her again had made him happier than he had been in a while but actually standing in front of her didn't make his heart jump. She was, without a question, still beautiful. Even more than back then, but when everything was said and done, he didn't want to be with her in a romantic way anymore. Even when his master told him that he would go to Naboo with Padmé he was only exited that he got to spend time with his friend.

And then there was Irias.

They had become friends when he first came to the temple. He was a padawan already, a long braid falling over his shoulder when he stretched up to help him get a data pad down, only to fail as well. He started to think of him as more than just a friend when he had turned 15. Irias was already close to being knighted and spent most of his time on missions. They saw each other only sporadically and every time his friend returned to the temple he seemed to have less time for him. Even less, when he finally did get knighted and was out of the temple for weeks on end.

They had returned to their usual relationship once he stopped getting assigned what felt like every available mission and got to spent more time with Anakin again. His crush had persisted throughout all of that and even now his heart started beating faster every time he saw him. Though, most likely, Irias didn't think the same about him. Even with his good relationship to his former master and their friendship he was still raised as a Jedi.

They didn't do attachments.

It didn't stop him from watching him with what felt like barely hidden longing every time he talked, his voice soft and fond as he told him about his latest mission.

„I've heard you got the mission to accompany Senator Amidala back to Naboo. You must be exited,“ he had to take a moment to realize what he was talking about.

„I'm not interested in her,“ the answer was quick and he couldn't quite understand why Irias let out a laugh.

„I meant that it's your first solo mission.“

Oh.

„Yeah, I guess I am exited about that. Though...“ he glanced aside. The braid next to his ear swung around, hitting his neck.

„Though?“ Irias questioned. His own hair was pulled up into a loose bun, a few strands framing his face. He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

„I had dreams. Of my mother,“ he began, waiting for the inevitable dismissal, though his friend only motioned for him to continue. If he thought he was being ridiculous for wanting to talk about his dreams, he hid it well.

„She was in danger. She was... dying.“  
„And you're concerned?“ Irias questioned. He moved to rest his arm on his knee.

„I just... I never found out what happened to her. The council wouldn't let me go see her,“ he couldn't help the sharp edge in his tone when he mentioned the council. They should have let him go. Just to see that she was safe. To make sure everything was alright.

„My next mission is on Tatooine. If you'd like, I can look for her. Tell you how she's doing?“ the offer was more than he could ask for. He could kiss him. Would kiss him if it weren't for the fact that he would probably get expelled from the order for it. Both because he sexually harassed someone and formed attachments.

„You would do that?“ he did, however, went in for a hug when his friend nodded.

„It's absolutely no problem. Once I've found her I can comm you,“ Irias wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his head, „I'm sure everything will be fine.“

He was absolutely fine with hanging halfway in Irias' lap, though he did pull back once the older Jedi let go of him and started to smooth down his robes once more. Not that they looked any worse than before. It seemed to be a new habit.

„...and you get to hang out with Padmé. Hey!“ he rubbed his shoulder, where Anakin hit him. He wasn't sorry.

Well, maybe a bit. But mostly not. He brought it onto himself.

„As I said, I'm not interested in her.“

„Sure, that's why you've been pining for her for years. And anyway. That doesn't mean you can't be friends with her. Who knows, maybe something more will come out of it,“ he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest while Irias kept a smug grin.

„What was that part about attachment and Jedi again?“

„Who said it's attachment?“

Did he...? For maybe the first time in his life, he was at a lost for words. He didn't just suggest that he could be fuck buddies with Padmé Amidala. Former queen of Naboo and current senator in the senate of the republic. He wouldn't. Would he?

He did.

Irias raised his eyebrows at him and he took that as his hint that he either got something terribly wrong or projected how horrified he was directly into the force. Maybe both.

Probably both, actually.

„I don't think I would want that,“ he finally noted. The confused nod that Irias gave him didn't convince him that it was the right answer but at this point he wasn't sure if they were even talking about the same thing. But as if he would admit that now. He was too far in, now.

„Whatever is best for you,“ his friend offered, shrugging. Did he want him to sleep with Padmé? It'd be weird that he even thought about it. But even more, it reminded Anakin that Irias definitely wasn't interested in him.

„Thanks, but I'll pass. I think she'll be a good friend though,“ he ignored the mumbled „better than Palpatine“ for the sake of not snapping at him on the last day they had together in the temple. It wasn't new that Irias didn't like Palpatine. Many of the Jedi didn't, most of all Obi-Wan, but they didn't take the time to get to know him. Sheev was a friend to him – a mentor – and he wouldn't stop seeing him just because people told him to do so.

Well, they didn't, but he knew they wanted to.

„He's nice,“ he said instead, only earning an unconvinced look. It wasn't the first time they had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last but he did get tired of how often they would disrespect Sheev.

„You can like him, I just think he looks like he's hiding something,“ he frowned, but didn't say anything further when Irias moved to get up, holding his hand out to him.

„Let's just get food,“ he took his hand, letting himself be pulled up.

„Fine.“

It was better than arguing, at least.


	2. Irias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irias goes to look for Shmi.

He hated Tatooine more than most other planets he had been on. It was too hot and everything was full of sand. Not once in his life had he ever cared about sand but he had already had enough of it once he took two steps of his ship and got some blown right in his face by the wind. Wind, that seemed to be missing once he got out of the hangar and started to actually walk around.

There was enough time for him to start his search for Shmi before he had to start his mission. A lot of time, actually, since his mission was more of „get this one thing and then come back“. And maybe calling it a „mission“ was a bit exaggerated. It really wasn't one. A glorified shopping trip, maybe.

But here he was.

He let out a sigh. This was idiotic. There was no reason for him to offer to look for Anakin's mother. He didn't even know her. Least of all know what she looks like. The fact that he had remembered to ask her name before leaving was a miracle on it's own.

The sand made an annoying crunching noise under his boots as he walked through the crowded streets. His first stop was going to be Watto's shop. Another name he had only recently learned. Anakin hadn't talked about him. Only this morning, after he woke both him and Master Kenobi through excessively ringing their doorbell, he had told him of his part in his life. The following goodbye took longer than planned but now he was here.

He absentmindedly patted the lightsaber at his side while he let his eyes drift over the signs that told him what shops he walked past. A habit he had since the first time it had almost been stolen on Corellia. It spared both him and any further unlucky thieves who could end up with a foot in their jaw out of a reflex.

It didn't take long to find Watto's shop. The sign outside looked pretty run down but when he entered the room looked as clean has a room in the middle of a sand city could be. Which wasn't a lot, but it was something at least.

„A customer! What do you need?“ his gaze fixed on the Toydarian flying over the counter.

„I am looking for someone. A woman named Shmi Skywalker,“ the Toydarian, Watto, probably, squinted at him before shaking his head.

„You're not little Ani.“

„That wasn't the question.“

„I sold her. Years ago,“

„Where is she now?“ he didn't want to spend much more time on Tatooine. It was best to get done with this as quick as possible and then get off this planet.

„She was bought by a man named Lars. Has a moisture farm. Last I heard, they got married,“ he nodded along, mentally noting down the most important information. He just had to go look for Lars and then he could get back to his „mission“ and then the temple.

„Can you tell me where the farm is?“

He set the Starfighter down near the farm. His Astromech beeped at him from their place on their ship, still refusing to set even one leg down on the sand. He patted their dome before he moved to the door. It opened before he even pressed the doorbell and he was faced with a man. He was older than him by at least five years.

„I'm sorry, do you need something?“ his voice was soft and the woman that peaked out from behind him watched with curiosity as he took a propriaty step back.

„My name is Irias Fryl. I came here for a friend of mine – Anakin Skywalker. He is looking for his mother,“ he explained, not missing the look they sent each other.

„Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru. You might want to come inside,“ the man offered. Stepping aside, so he could enter. He thanked him with a small bow, smiling at Beru before stepping inside and down the stairs to enter the Lard Homestead.

„Shmi is my stepmother, but she went missing almost a month ago,“ Owen explained, „She was taken by the tusken raiders. My father got some moisture farmers together to get her back, but they failed. He lost his leg on their first try.“

He nodded along. They lead him into a small kitchen with an attached dining room. A man was already sitting at a table with a protocol droid chattering nervously along.

„Someone came to see Shmi, father,“ the man looked up from the table, watching him with interest as he stepped closer.

„You don't look like your mother,“ he frowned for a second before a look of understanding crossed his face.

„I am not Anakin. He is on a mission right now. I came here in his stead. He has been worried about his mother for a while now. As it seems, you are in need of help,“ he hid his hands in the sleeves of his robe. He had to go and get Shmi. If he didn't at least try, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. It'd be best if he managed to get her out without being noticed but as it seemed, he would have to prepare a plan to get out of their camp quickly.

„My apologies. I'm Cliegg Lars, Shmi's husband,“ he shook his hand, following his invitation to sit down.

„I admire that you freed her, Mister Lars. As it is, I am offering my help in getting your wife back home,“ Cliegg's expression turned sad. He tried not to move back, when he put his hand on his shoulder.

„It's unlikely she is still alive. I would do everything to bring her back but she is most likely dead.“

„I understand your reasoning but even if she is, she deserves a proper burial,“ she deserved that much. He didn't know her but every being – his nose scrunched up at the thought of what planet he was on and everything else he knew about Hutt Space – most beings deserved peace after their death. A place where people could go and talk with them. And Shmi, who he never met, but had raised Anakin for nine years before giving him up so he could have a better life, deserved one more than all.

„It's dangerous, son. At least take someone with you,“ he shook his head. He was a Jedi Knight. Bringing people with him into danger wasn't something he would do.  
„I will manage on my own, sir. The only thing I need is the direction of the camp,“ Cliegg still looked unsure, but he gave in, sitting back in his hover chair.

„It's on the other side of the Jundland Wastes. About half a days journey with a speeder,“ he explained, „But before you go, at least get something to eat first. You will need the energy.“

He agreed and though he didn't want to take away any of their food, he did need to eat before heading off into the desert. Better than fainting in the middle of a wasteland. He would get lucky if some Jawas picked him up.

He packed food and water for Shmi before he left. The suns were almost setting on the horizon and R3 beeped worriedly at him from the entrance of the Lars Homestead. At least they would be inside while he was out on his now actual mission. He frowned at them before turning to Owen and Beru.

„I should be back by midday tomorrow at last. May the force be with you,“ they returned his goodbye, though more reluctant, before he took off with the speeder.

It was the middle of the night when he arrived at the tusken camp. He stopped the speeder a bit out, slowly getting off. When he reached out with the force he could pinpoint where in the camp everyone was and – most important – where he could find Shmi. It wasn't that he was terribly familiar with her presence in the force but the pain she radiated subconsciously was enough to guess where to find her. Or, well, whatever poor soul the tuskens had in their tent.

He used the force to quiet his steps and mask his presence as he stalked around the tents, stopping once or twice to keep from getting noticed. It felt like one of his early missions, when he and Master Plo had to sneak around a gundark nest to get their lightsabers back. Only that now it wasn't gundarks but tuskens and they had blasters. Except that they would be able to communicate and maybe solve the situation peacefully since they didn't just went and tried to bite his throat off.

He released his anxieties into the force, closing his eyes for a moment to focus back on the task at hand. The tent in his back was the right one but trying to use his lightsaber to cut his open was about as good at just screaming in their faces that he was here. The vibroblade was the next best option. It still made some noise, but a lot less than his lightsaber.

It also took longer, but once the hole in the side was big enough, he kicked it in, ducking through it to enter the tent.

The woman strung up could be just about anyone, as far as he could tell. It didn't stop him from hurrying to unbind her hands and catch her in her arms, moving to heal the worst wounds as good as he could with the force. He was by no means a healer but some of the padawans took at least a few lessons with Healer Che to be able to heal the most basic stuff themselves. He was glad he did, as the cuts on her face closed and he eyes became more focused.

„Miss Skywalker?“ he questioned, adjusting his grip on her, so she would sit more upright.

„Someone came...“ a weak smile spread over her face.

„Of course, Miss Skywalker. Your husband is waiting for you. I'm going to carry you to the speeder. I have food and water there,“ he explained, waiting for either a nod or a verbal agreement before he lifted her.

„That would be kind.“

It was a bit of a struggle to get her out of the tent but after, they managed to get to the speeder without any big problems. It was a relief once he sat her down on the speeder, handing her a bottle of water to drink from. She took it with a quiet thanks while he looked back to the camp, unsure whether they were already out of danger. The force didn't tell him about anything but the force tended to be an asshole on most days.

„I am ready to leave now,“ Shmi announced after a few more moment and though she still looked beaten up, it was miles better than when he first found her.

„Of course, Miss Skywalker,“ he took the bottle back, packing it back into the bag at the back of the speeder.

„Shmi is alright, Mister...“

„Jedi Knight Irias Fryl. I came here because of your son. He has been worried,“ it wasn't much of an explanation but Shmi seemed to be fine with that for now. She settled on the speeder behind him, holding onto his cloak. They would be back shortly after dawn. He would have to call Anakin, then. Interrupting his romantic holiday with the Naboo senator. The thought... hurt, he realized, even if Anakin said that he wasn't interested in her anymore. They were having more than enough time for him to develop feelings for her.

„I have to thank him for sending you then,“ she joked as the wind started blazing through his hair, ruffling his already ruined hairstyle. It was a surprise that the hair tie was even still holding on.

„He's been waiting for a call anyway,“ he replied, feeling her laugh against his back, while she still radiated fear and now gratefulness into the force. She was going to be fine, he thought to himself, closing his hands tighter around the handlebars of the speeder. Calling Anakin would help her.

Dawn came and went. It was already 8am when the speeder came to a stop and R3's violent beeping started behind the front door. If they weren't already, R3 woke up everyone right about now.

He helped Shmi off the speeder and all the way over to the door. For good measure, he pressed the doorbell as well, though that only seemed to agitate R3, who's beeping only increased until the door finally opened to reveal Beru. Her face showed immense relief upon seeing him and then, when she noticed Shmi, it made way for shocked happiness. Tears were streaming down her face when she hugged the older woman.

It was on him to gently guide the two of them inside, rubbing over R3's dome so they wouldn't feel neglected.

„Come now, Beru. Everything is okay,“ Shmi gently chided, rubbing over Beru's back.

„Shmi?“ the sound of Cliegg's hoverchair took Shmi's attention away from Owen's girlfriend. Her eyes widened in surprise but she stumbled when she tried to cross the small distance too fast. He steadied her, gesturing for all of them to move to the dining area.  
He didn't stay for their reunion. Instead he took to scraping sand out of R3's creeks and crevices, listening to their insistent whistling about how they should have stayed on the ship.

„You would have been stolen by Jawas,“ he informed them, ignoring the way they bumped their third leg onto the floor in protest.

„You know I'm right,“ he pulled his feet out of they way before they could roll over them, laughing at their failed try, only to receive a minor electroshock. Whacking them with the rag didn't archive much but it did give him a primal sort of satisfaction as he continued cleaning the green durasteel.

„Once we get home, you're gonna get an oil bath. This doesn't end,“ R3 bumped against his leg, whirring happily. He took it as his sign that he had done enough. Once they were back at the temple R3 was going to get their oil bath and he was going to spend an entire day showering, just to get all the sand out of his hair. He thanked the thick Jedi robes for at least holding the sand out of his underclothes.

The door swished open in front of him, revealing Shmi. She was still walking rather slow, but that was expected. He gestured for her to sit down.

„I suppose you can guess that I wanted to talk to Ani,“ she began.

„Of course, I can comm him. It's no problem,“ he tapped onto the device on his arm, selecting Anakin's comm code before detaching it and handing it over to Shmi. It didn't take long for Anakin to accept the comm. His imagine showed up in a blue holo and you could see him talk to someone in the back.

„Have you found he- mom!“ his expression turned to exitement as he recognized his mother, though his brow furrowed the longer he looked at her, „What happened?“

„I was out on the farm and the tuskens took me,“ she explained, though that only seemed to confuse him even more.

„What farm?“

It took a while for Shmi to explain the whole story – her being bought by Cliegg and then marrying him and finally the kidnapping by the tuskens and her rescue. Anakin listened throughout it, his emotions projecting loudly into the force, though he could have guess his anger only from looking at his face.

„They're animals, they're...“ he began, while a look of surprise crossed Shmi's face.

„People?“ he chimed in. Anakin had always been more emotional than the other initiates. The fact that he had been raised outside of the order until he was nine was part of that. It wasn't his fault, but by now even he should have understood the concept of not letting your hate take over.

„No,“ he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

„I know you're angry right now, but maybe you should find a healthier outlet than something that could very well end in genocide,“ he took the comm unit back, fixing it back to his wrist as he kept talking, „I know it's shitty right now. They hurt someone you love and you want revenge, but ultimately everything has worked out. Try focusing on that.“

Judging from the way Anakin narrowed his eyes at him, it didn't really work but at least he sounded like he had somewhat calmed down when he spoke next.

„I can't forgive them.“

„I'm not asking you to,“ he shook his head and he could hear Padmé in the back speaking, though he couldn't make out what exactly it was. Whatever she had said, it had worked. Anakin still looked angry, but he nodded.

„Fine,“ his braid swung around as he shook his head, „How's your mission going?“

Well, changing the topic was a start.

„Haven't started yet but I'll probably be done today. I just have to pick up some artifact Master Nu asked for. It's more of a, eh, holiday, really,“ he laughed at his own rather terrible joke but it didn't really matter because he was laughing as well and he should probably start breathing again.

„You're an idiot,“ Anakin informed him with full confidence, „but thank you.“

„You don't have to,“ R3 beeped from where they were standing, informing him on an incoming transmission at the ship.

„I'll have to go now, but we'll probably see each other in about a week. Keep the senator safe,“ Anakin nodded, returning his smile.

„Keep yourself safe. I'll comm you, mom!“ and then the line cut off, leaving him with a stupidly fond expression and R3's insistent whistling.

„I should probably see what that transmission is all about,“ he looked over at Shmi, ignoring the way her eyes showed just how easy to read he was.

„Do that,“ he got up from the bench, shooing R3 out of the room before him.

„Just so you know, you have my blessing,“ for a moment, he forgot just how to walk. He slowly turned around, only to be faced with a way too familiar looking teasing smile.

„You're just biased,“ he finally informed her, continuing the way to his Starfighter. And maybe she was. In the end, it didn't really matter anyway. There wasn't a chance he would ever be with Anakin. They had all the time in the universe and yet nothing had ever happened, so why now? There wasn't a reason.

And right now, there were more important things anyway.


	3. Padmé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé, Anakin and Irias get captured in the Droid Factory.

Padmé Amidala hadn't seen Anakin Skywalker for an entire decade. Their paths had crossed when she was 14 and after that, they each went their own way. She had to complete her term as queen of Naboo and Anakin started his training as a Jedi. Both of these things didn't leave much room for anything else and she had been fine with that. Even now, she didn't regret not starting their friendship earlier.

Once she had thought that, maybe, she would be with him at some point. He had had obvious crush on her when they last saw each other. By now, she was over that. When she looked at Anakin she didn't see more than a friend. And Anakin... he certainly wasn't interested in her anymore.

„Be careful,“ she wasn't sure how many times he had said it by now and technically she agreed, climbing over a conveyor belt wasn't the safest activity they ever did. Be that as it is, Irias, as he had introduced himself, was around her age, already knighted and seemingly absolutely fine with almost getting crushed. When they first ran into each other, he had looked at Anakin with raised eyebrows and then over to her. His introductions had been brief but so was hers. There wasn't time for much more when trying to maneuver a droid factory.

„I am being careful,“ she was pretty sure he wasn't but by now even she agreed with him. He was doing fine.

„No you're not,“ he frowned down at Anakin from where he was slowly moving along on the production line in front of them, only moving to the side slightly to avoid whatever robotical arm was coming next.

„I think you need to worry about yourself,“ he sent a pointed look at his lightsaber. Or rather, what was left of it. His own was still hanging at his belt, the green blade currently not showing. Her protector frowned back at him, even as a smile spread on Irias' face.

„And the lady, of course,“ he ducked under the lightsaber part Anakin chucked at his head, running into one of the mechanical arms in the process. He held onto it to steady himself, only to be lifted completely off his feet. The fall back to the conveyor belt wasn't very graceful but at least he got up directly after, dusting off his robe.

„That never happened,“ he looked up and within the second his gaze wandered from the both of them to something behind them. His eyes widened and when she turned around she realized why. She had wondered why the attacks stopped but there wasn't any need for continuous attacks if they were just casually being lead right into their arms.

„Just know that this was your plan,“ Anakin noted which really didn't help.

„Thanks, I appreciate the reminder. Bring your lightsaber next time, while we're at it,“ he ignited his own, deflecting the blaster bolts of the Mandalorian back at the droids and Geonosians, even though there were far more than he would be able to take on alone.

„You could write me a note before you leave the next time.“

„I'll think about it once we hopefully haven't been killed,“ it sounded way too much like a promise than their previous banter would have let on.

„Really?“ her gaze wandered to Anakin. It was terribly obvious how far gone they both were and yet they just didn't seem to notice. It would have been painful to watch if it weren't absolutely adorable to see Anakin blush when Irias confirmed his promise. Both of them seemed to have forgotten the fact that Anakin had his lightsaber with him. It had just been destroyed.

„Sorry to interrupt, but we still have a bit of a problem,“ she chimed in. Flirting had to wait. There was still a bounty hunter waiting for them.

„And they'll probably bring us to where Master Kenobi is. We save a lot of time, actually,“ Irias looked absolutely fine with his assessment of the situation. Anakin less so, but Irias was currently one of the two people with a weapon and he would probably going to lose his lightsaber once they got close enough to the platform and their waiting enemies.

At least they had stopped firing.

„Somehow I don't think this will end well,“ she noted. It wasn't like they were able to do much about it. They couldn't just turn around and head out of the front door.

„That it obvious. Aside from that, it would have been much safer for you to stay on Naboo. Nevermind the fact that Anakin shouldn't have brought you along, even if he decided to come here. But it's too late for that,“ Irias shrugged. He was the first to take the step onto the platform. The production lane curved around, away from it, but it was unlikely that they would get very far if they ran now.

He lifted his hands to show defeat. One of the Geonosians took his lightsaber from him and she lost her blaster. They were cuffed by the Geonosians and transported through the halls of the droid factory down into a longer tunnel. None of them spoke much until when they were loaded onto a cart at the entrance to what looked like an arena.

„So. Does anyone want to say something really heartfelt and important before we go out there and get killed?“ the cart was too small for tree people and Irias had the honor of being squeezed behind them, almost falling out when they started moving.

„I don't have anything,“ they both looked at Anakin, who just shrugged.

„Me either.“

„Great. Maybe we'll think of something later,“ they drove past Obi-Wan. She could feel Anakin physically cringe under the look Obi-Wan sent their trio. She would too if she had been his student. But alas, she was not and there had never been a moment where she had been more grateful for it.

When the carriage stopped, they were each lead to a different pole. Before she arrived at hers, she pulled a hairpin out of a pocket and closed her fingers around it, so the Geonosian that was responsible for her wouldn't see it. Meanwhile Anakin got the pole to her left and Irias the one to her right. He looked surprisingly calm for the fact that they were probably going to have to fight something. Anakin on the other hand was exchanging a few sentences with Obi-Wan.

Once they were all properly secured for Geonosian standards their leader walked out onto a balcony, followed by Count Dooku, Viceroy Nute Gunray, as well as Lott Dod and the bounty hunter they had encountered earlier. Poggle the lesser said something – really, she had never learned Geonosian – to the arena as a whole and instead of worrying much about it, she continued to try and open her cuffs with her hairpin. Even so, she had a pretty good guess of what it was, once four animals walked out into the arena.

„Now that's not nice,“ Irias sounded more offended than anything else by the prospect of being hunted down in an arena. It wasn't really her problem right now, though.


	4. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight in the arena and then follow Dooku to his little cave.

Anakin was worried. Less about himself or Obi-Wan and more about Padmé and Irias. Technically he knew that Irias was strong enough to take care of himself and the vibroblade he had pulled out of his robes with the force told him just as much, but it he still couldn't shake the anxiety building up in him, when his friend managed to narrowly dodge the attack of the gundark the Geonosians had pushed into the arena.

His own problems were far more pressing right now than whatever Irias was absolutely fine handling on his own. All his other thoughts were stopped, when the Reek started running at him. He managed to jump up and onto its back, winding the chain that secured him to the pole around it's horn so it would be ripped off of the tall construction. What he didn't expect was being dragged along the sandy floor when he couldn't hold himself up.

The Reek stopped after what felt like a ton of sand ended up in his clothes. He pushed himself up from the floor quickly. It shook his chain of its horn as he slowly approached it. He almost expected it to just start running again, but it stayed still long enough for him to jump onto its back once again and this time use his chain as a bad excuse for a bridle.

A quick look around told him, that Padmé was still stuck on her pole, with the Nexu pacing at the bottom of it. He sent a quick look to Irias before riding up to the pole, yelling up at her to jump down. Irias would do well enough. He said it himself. He was a Jedi Knight. He would be fine.

„Thanks,“ Padmé wrapped her arms around him to not fall off. A bit away from them, Obi-Wan threw the spear he had to have taken from one of the Geonosians and threw it at the Acklay. The beast reacted by yanking it out with its teeth and breaking the metal easily. He steered the Reek in the direction of his master. He jumped up behind Padmé and he was already in the process to pick up the last of their group when about six destroyer droids rolled out into the arena, surrounding them. Irias came to a halt a few meters away from them, with some super battle droids catching up to him not soon after.

Their eyes met for a moment, before his gaze wandered away and up at the balcony. He followed it up. Surprise went through him when he made out the statue of Mace Windu just before all around them more and more Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

Once they were back home, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone how exactly everything started. The things he remembered most prominent were that some Jedi had given him, Obi-Wan and Irias each a lightsaber and that the flow of droids just wouldn't stop, no matter how many the cut down.

Master Windu fought against Jango Fett, cutting his head clean off his neck and he had only watched from the side as the helmet fell to the sandy floor with the head itself coming to a stop a bit away from it, face down. In the end, they all still ended up surrounded in the middle of the arena with no way out other than a hopefully quick death.

„Master Windu, you have fought gallantly,“ Dooku began speaking as the droids stopped their fire, „Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared.“

„We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku,“ Windu's reply was quick.

„Then, I'm sorry, old friend,“ the droid lifted their weapons and the few of the Jedi that were left held up their lightsabers in defense, while Padmé held onto her blaster. She was breathing heavily, glancing up at the sky as the noise of ships became louder.

„Look!“

Gunships were descending down, firing at the droids surrounding them. They slowed down, creating a circle around them, so they could get in. He wasn't sure how Yoda had managed to pick up a whole army but he didn't hesitate to follow Obi-Wan, Irias and Padmé into one of the gunships, holding onto the handles at the top as the ship lifted up.

Obi-Wan seemed to be the least fazed by the appearance of the ship and with them the soldiers. He was quick to shake of his own surprised as they came closer to some builds a bit further out from the arena.

„Aim right above the fuel cells,“ he commanded as they came closer. The pilot apparently followed his order as the build fell to the ground as they soared by.

„Good call, my young padawan,“ Obi-Wan praised.

„Good job,“ Irias added while holding onto the handles and looking slightly worse than even down in the arena. His grip tightened at an especially hard turn, his eyes trailing down at the battlefield below.

Oh.

„You're still not over your fear of flying?“ he questioned and his expression immediately turned into a frown.

„I am. But there is still no need for a ship that isn't just a speeder bike or anything else you only drive on the ground to have no doors. Or normal cockpit. It's not that hard to just put doors or a transparisteel-“ he gestured with his hands, trying to find the right word, „lid on a ship you fly multiple hundreds of meters of the ground.“

His laugh turned into a cough when a cloud of dust entered the gunship.

„Lid?“ he wheezed, earning a kick against his leg.

„You know what I mean,“ his brow was still furrowed but their „fight“ came to an early end when Dooku showed up, racing across the desert on, well, a speeder bike.

„Follow him,“ Obi-Wan ordered.

„We need to get help,“ Padmé interjected but his master was quick to dismiss her statement. He agreed. They couldn't lose him now. Three Jedi had to be enough. During their conversation the two ships following Dooku's speeder had disappeared, thought their position was made apparent to them soon enough, when a shot hit them just above a dune. The ship jumped. He turned around quickly, when he heard Padmé first yell and then dangle out of the side of the ship, holding onto Irias' hand in an attempt to not fall.

One of the soldiers wasn't so lucky. They fell out of the ship, hitting the dune outside and they could only hope that someone would pick him up once backup came through. Irias pulled Padmé back up until she was fully standing on the durasteel floor of the gunship. She let go of Irias' hand to hold on to the handles at the top and Irias sent him a significant look. He probably wouldn't get onto any of these ships again any time soon.

The ships kept shooting at them from behind while they continued their chase of Dooku. He finally disappeared in some kind of hideout and they arrived only moments later. Obi-Wan, Padmé and Irias, as well as one of the soldiers stepped out of the ship along with him. The gunship with the rest of the soldier in them got blown up just as it started to fly away.

They rushed inside, their lightsabers ignited.

„You will pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku,“ he announced, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

„No, Anakin, we'll take him together,“ Obi-Wan interjected, „You'll go in slowly from the left.“


	5. Irias & Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight against Dooku and Anakin tells Palpatine that he's gotten married.

Watching Anakin run at Dooku, only to get struck by force lightning was oddly funny to him. He wasn't laughing that his friend got hurt, per se, only the way he did it. It wasn't like there hadn't been any other option. In fact, Master Kenobi had given him a perfectly fine order before he started charging at Dooku.

„As you see, my Jed-,“ he disregarded Dooku's attempt at speaking.

„Are you okay?“ the groans of pain probably meant no. Actually, he was quite sure that they meant no. It was unlikely he would be still lying there if he were fine.

„My powers far surpass yours,“ Dooku ignored him. Which was probably fair. He interrupted him as well, „Now. Back down.“

Judging by the fact that Anakin still wasn't up again, it was probably a good idea. He exchanged a quick glance with Padmé who did look determined but also unsure about whether fighting Dooku alone was that good of an idea. Well. It definitely wasn't. That much was sure.

„I don't think so,“ Master Kenobi replied. He was starting to walk in circles with Dooku. He took the opportunity to motion for Padmé to stay out of force-lightning reach. She didn't seem happy about it, but stood back anyway, holding her blaster ready to shoot.

„You're forgetting, that there are three of us,“ he chimed in, twirling his lightsaber around. Two, right now. Anakin was still incapacitated. He decided not to count Padmé. If she started shooting it was more likely for herself or the rest of them to get hit than for Dooku.

„You overestimate yourself, Knight Fryl.“

He certainly wasn't. Not at all, actually. He was aware that he wasn't going to win again Yan Dooku himself. The guy was much older than him. He wouldn't even get close to beating him. Master Kenobi might had a chance, but it was unlikely they were going to win this battle. But his own insecurities couldn't stop him from at least acting like he wasn't absolutely sure that he was going to get stabbed today.

„Probably. Then again, I managed to come this far,“ and he had almost thrown up during it. He hated the gunships with every fiber of his being and he should kill Dooku for the sole reason of him having to ride in one in order to get out of the arena and then chase Dooku through the Geonosian landscape. But no. Anger leads to hate so he couldn't get angry that a guy tried to get him executed by letting him get eaten during a stupid gladiator fight. It would be un-jedi-like.

„Calm yourself, Irias,“ Master Kenobi informed him. Okay then. Calming down now. Who would have thought saying „calm yourself“ was such a great method to not get angry.

„Apologies, Master Kenobi,“ there wasn't much more time for them to talk, when Dooku made his first move, their lightsaber meeting between them as Master Kenobi attacked from his side. It was too easy for Dooku to evade the both of them and then incapacitate Master Kenobi. By then, Anakin was back on his feet, catching the lightsaber Master Kenobi threw him. Thought they still didn't do much better than before. Anakin lost one of his lightsabers and he, not much later, landed on the floor missing not only his lightsaber, but also an arm.

The pain going through his body was almost too much to take and yet he should be grateful that he wasn't bleeding out.

Padmé hurried over to where both him and Obi-Wan were piling up, each of them with their own respective wounds.

„I told you we should have gotten help,“ it wasn't much help now, with his limb already gone and their mistake made. Whatever they should have done wasn't important, considering how they hadn't and ended up in this predicament, with no way out. He took her hand to at least sit up, as Anakin hit the floor as well, ending up a few meters away from them. At least he wasn't unconscious again.

He stared up at where Dooku was standing, his lightsaber powered down. Maybe he would just leave... Then, his eyes flickered over to the shadow moving at the entrance to the hangar. It was probably the first and last time he would ever be this happy to see Master Yoda.

It was both impressive and incredibly annoying to watch their game of „Who is stronger in the force?“. Impressive, because there hadn't been many opportunities for him to watch the little green troll display his powers. The last time he had been about his height and maybe four or five years old. Annoying, because they were on a bit of a schedule with three of them hurt and one senator in danger.

It was a weird sense of relief when they finally started fighting. It was hard to even follow all of Yoda's movements with his eyes. He moved around constantly, jumping from place to place as Dooku didn't gave him the slightest bit of freedom.

Their lightsabers clashed once more.

„Fought well you have, my old padawan.“

„This is just the beginning,“ and with that, Dooku pointed his hand and one of the pillars, ripping it down with the force so that it fell down in their direction. He raised his remaining arm in defence, but Yoda were faster, holding the pillar up and letting it fall to the ground in a safe distance from them. Dooku had already raced onto his ship by then, the hatch closing behind him. He layed back with a defeated sigh, watching as the ship started. Whatever came out of this day, it would be catastrophic.

„Come on,“ he looked over at Master Kenobi, follwing his lead as they helped each other up. The older Jedi was limping over to Master Yoda. He, instead, looked over to where Anakin had been laying. His friend was already back on his legs, racing over and capturing him in a hug.

„I thought I was going to lose you,“ Anakin mumbled against his shoulder, his arms tight around his midst. His attempt at returning the gesture went rather disappointing. The one remaining arm wrapped around Anakin, while a sharp pain went through the other as soon as he moved it even the slightest bit.

„Maybe next time don't rush into battle and then we don't have that problem,“ he drew back a bit though he was still close.

„I'm sorry,“ it came as a surprise. He hadn't expected Anakin to apologize. Hell, he didn't even really mean it. It wasn't his fault that he lost his arm.

With a sigh, he let his forehead fall against Anakin's.

„It's fine,“ the grip of his remaining hand on Anakin's tunic tightened. The younger man felt like a bright light in the force. A welcome distraction from the darkness Dooku radiated. They stayed like this, just calmly breathing against each other with everything else getting pushed back, out of their minds. It felt like an eternity and yet too soon when Anakin pulled back once more, taking his arms away from his back to instead pull him towards him at the front of his tunic.

The kiss felt long overdue. Like there had been an unnecessary wait. It didn't really matter when he pulled away first, a smile lifting the corners of his lips as Anakin gripped his hand.

They both startled when Padmé made herself known.

„Obi-Wan and Master Yoda want to leave. A shuttle is already prepared,“ she informed them. Anakin had let go of his hand and a surprising cold settled around him when he took a step away from him.

„Thank you, Senator Amidala,“ she let out a soft laugh.

„Padmé will be alright,“ he nodded.

„Thank you, Padmé, then,“ Anakin side-eyed them. He walked next to him on his way to the shuttle, but they were separated at the entrance to the hangar.

„Go with the medic, you and Obi-Wan will,“ Yoda informed him, as Padmé and Anakin already borded the shuttle. Anakin turned around in a second, watching as he only hinted at a bow and turned to the second available shuttle. He looked like he wanted to say something but the hushed voice of Padmé seemingly talked him out of it.

Following the day on Geonosis he had a total of three surgeries for his arm. One on bord the Star Destroyer on his way back home to Coruscant and then another two at his temple, where he got first his nerves connected to a metal plate that would hold his new arm and then the actual prosthetic. Anakin was just there throughout the whole ordeal and maybe it was that, that made him agree to the quick wedding. Though he doubted that he would agree to a marriage because he the feeling he owed someone.

They got married on Naboo, the sun low on the horizon with only Padmé, Shmi and her new family present.

He would have liked to invite at least Aayla.

~*~

Skywalker felt uneasy in the force, even as he sat down on one of the couches.

„What is bothering you, my boy?“ it was a pain, playing nice with him. Pulling him to the dark side was more of an ordeal than he had initially thought, but he would succeed. He had come far already, with the boy acting irrational, rushing into fights, as Dooku had told him.

„I got married, chancellor,“ now that wasn't a surprise. To the senator, he assumed. Skywalker had been in love with her for ages. There weren't many more possibilities.

„Congratulations, Anakin. But tell me, aren't the Jedi forbidden from attachment?“ his expression turned darker, anger crossing his features for a moment.

„They are. I fear that we could lose the life we worked for,“ he nodded, resting a gentle hand on Skywalker's shoulder.

„They don't understand you, my boy. Their rules are old-fashioned and lack the things that are important. They don't see that but you do,“ the frown that appeared on his face was worrying. Skywalker wasn't supposed to disagree.

„No, it's not that. They exist for a reason. It is just that I wish, I could be more open with my feelings,“ Amidala – it was most likely her or Kenobi, that told him that – had to go. Even better, they both died.

„If that is what you think, my boy.“

Yes. Amidala and Kenobi had to die as soon as possible. Even better that the clone wars had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations. This was part one of the series and I'm currently only starting to write the clone wars rewrite. I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
